1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a virtual screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a manipulation input related to a virtual screen and a movement of a screen view displaying a partial area of the virtual screen via the screen view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications and/or functions, such as word processing, drawing and memo, which may be used in a portable computing apparatus having a small display unit, may provide a virtual screen. The term “virtual screen” may refer to an area in which editing or viewing can be performed, wherein the virtual screen includes both an area displayed on a screen of a display unit and an area which is not displayed on the screen of the display unit.
A portable computing apparatus may use a touch screen display unit. The touch screen display unit may provide a User Interface (UI) or User Experience (UX) through a touch screen included in the touch screen display unit. The touch screen display unit may display graphics and text on the touch screen, and may detect and respond to a touch on the touch screen. An apparatus, such as the portable computing apparatus, which uses the touch screen display unit may display one or more soft keys, a menu and other UI and/or UX objects on the touch screen. A user may cause the apparatus to receive an input related to UI and/or UX object by performing an operation for a touch screen input at a position matched to a UI and/or UX object. The touch screen input may be a stylus input or a touch input. The term “stylus input” may refer to the touch of a stylus or similar and/or suitable object to the screen, and the term “touch input” may refer to the touch of a part of the human body, such as a finger, to the touch screen. Herein, the touch may include a direct touch to the touch screen, a proximity to the touch screen, and any other similar and/or suitable touch to the touch screen according to a scheme for a touch screen input.
In the portable computing apparatus which uses the touch screen display unit, functions and/or operations, such as editing, viewing, and the like, that are related to a virtual screen may be performed through a screen view displayed on the touch screen. The screen view displays a selected partial area of the virtual screen. The user may select a part of the virtual screen by using a touch screen input on the screen view, and may view or edit the selected part on the screen view. As described herein, the portable computing apparatus which uses the touch screen display unit may be referred to as a “touch screen device.”
In the touch screen device, as a size of the touch screen becomes larger, a number of times of executing a stylus input for functions and/or operations may also increase. The stylus input may be used as a precise input. For example, a handwriting input may be executing via the stylus input in order to recognize a handwriting of the user, instead of a using a touch input of a finger for the handwriting. In a case of the UI and/or UX, the stylus input and the touch input have been treated as being identical to each other. When the stylus input is not separately distinguished from the touch input, but rather, it is determined that the stylus input and the touch input are both an identical pointing input, then a UI and/or UX scenario may become complicated. Also, the screen view may be moved on the virtual screen according to the manipulation of a scroll bar. Therefore, there is a limit on a fast and natural movement of the screen view because of use of the scroll bar.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for controlling a manipulation input related to a virtual screen and a movement of a screen view displaying a partial area of the virtual screen via the screen view.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.